Getting over It
by Fan of U
Summary: "I don't care. I never really liked him anyways." "...What!"


"Hey...Raphie?"

He knew the drill. It was the middle of the night, his nickname was used in a scaredmanner and not in the usual teasing tone, and he could hear his baby brother's whimpers all the way from his room. It wasn't anything new, but it was a long time since this ever happened. Ten years? He couldn't really remember the last time.

He wasn't really in the mood to anyways.

'Out of all the nights, Mikey just had to have a nightmare tonight!'He growled angrily and was about to tell his baby brother to just suck it up until...

"S-Sorry...I didn't mean to...Donnie is passed out on his desk a-and...Leo snores too loud and Splinter's whiskers always tickles m-me in my sleep..."

Raph sighed as he felt guilt building up inside of him. Whenever Mikey had nightmares, he was the only to get him to sleep again. He didn't snore so loud, wasn't exausted to the point of going to deep sleep until the sun shined, and he didn't have any facial hair whatsoever to bother his baby brother's sleep. Because of that, he was literally the only one to comfort him from his nightmares. His baby brother always counted on him to chase away the dream monsters, and it made him feel like a hero then and now.

He never let Mikey down before...and he wasn't going to start now.

"Come here."He said softly and scooted over to make more room for Mikey. In seconds, his arms wrapped around his baby brother.'Must of been some nightmare...he won't stop shaking.'He usually asked what nightmares he got this time, but he just wanted to sleep.

This night was too much for him...he needed to sleep it off.

"Raphie...?"

'Can't you just tell me tomorrow...and how many times have I told you to stop calling me that stupid nickname?!'Raph sighed and closed his eyes."Yeah, Mikey?"

"How are you?"

'...What?'He wasn't expecting that kind of question, let alone a question at all. He thought his baby brother was going to talk to him about his nightmare."How am I?"

"Yeah...how are you?"

"Um...good...I guess."In all honesty, he didn't know. He wasn't happy at the moment, but he wasn't depressed either. It was...hard for him to tell what he felt exactly. All he knew was that he wasn't in the mood for stupid questions.

"You sure?"

He sighed again."I'm sure. Now get some sleep, Knucklehead. Okay?"

"No...it's not ok."

Raph gave him a strange look. Mikey didn't sound just scared anymore. He sounded nervous, a little sad and...angry?'What's with him tonight? Was his nightmare that bad?'

"What are you talking abou-"

"I know you miss Spike, Raph."Mikey said and cut him off in an annoyed tone.

He frowned at hearing his former pet's name."His name is Slash now."

"I don't care."

Raph's eyes widened in surprise at hearing that. Then again, the more he thought about, he really shouldn't be.'Slash did beat him pretty hard. Heck, he beat everyone up real bad. Such a rough night for us...'

"I never really liked him anyways."

"...What?!"He practically yelled and sat up on his bed, letting go of his baby brother and looking at him with wide, shocked eyes in the progress. Mikey sat up as well andked at him with serious eyes.'He never liked him? When did he...how...why?!'

"I liked him at first, when we were little and all, you know, but when we grew older...well..."Mikey trailed off and looked at the ground, even though it was dark and he couldn't really see it that much. He twiddled his fingers nervously and tooak a deep breath. He looked back at his big brother and saw his angry green eyes piercing through his own.

Raph growled."Well..."

Mikey gulped and prepared himself for a beat down. He brought up Raph's blanket over his head, that was on the floor looking forgotten and abandoned, and quickly said what he wanted to say for a long time."You spend so much time with him I always feel left out and sometimes I wonder if you love Spike more than me and other times I think that you wish he was your brother and not me!"He closed his eyes tight and shook in fear, waiting for Raph to attack him for saying something so stupid.

Instead, he felt his big brother hug him and uncover the blanket off his head.

"You...you really...why didn't you tell me this before?"

Mikey looked into Raph's eyes and saw the anger in them before fade away, but just slightly."I...I dunno. It's stupid and...and you would've just made fun of me for being jealous."He felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and buried his face in his big brother's neck."I never had a nightmare either, I just...wanted to make sure you were doing alright."

Raph looked at him in surprise and hugged him harder to reassure him he was ok."I'm fine, Mikey. Splinter talked to me about it before I played pinball with you, Donnie, and Leo. I'll admit, I'm kinda down about losing Sla-Spike...but I'll get over it."He said and gently rubbed his baby brother's head.

Mikey raised his head and looked up to meet his big brother's eyes."How soon will you get over it?"

He chuckled."With you around worrying and keeping me in check? A few days...give or take."He smiled and got a smile in return."It was stupid of you to think that, though."

His baby brother's smile vanished and was quickly replaced with a sad frown.

"And being jealous over something as stupid as that? C'mon now!"

He received a whimper as response and saw tears starting to form in those baby blue eyes of his baby brother. With a soft smile and a chuckle, he patted Mikey's she'll and gently pushed him down to lay on his bed. Wrapping his arms around him again, he couldn't help but to smirk to himself as he saw the confused look he was getting."You'll always be my baby brother...and I'll always love you, baby bro. Got it?"

Tears ran down on his blushing freckled cheeks as Raph wiped them away with a single thumb. He nodded wordlessly and cried quietly, but happily, on his big brother's neck. Raph smiled as he soothingly rubbed his shell again to lull him to sleep like he did when they were little. A sudden thought stopped him, however, and he frowned a bit as nudged Mikey with his chin to look at him. When he got his attention, he coughed a little uneasily."How are you?"

Mikey blinked at him twice."Huh?"

"I said...how are you?"

"Good..."He said and cocked his head to the side, feeling confused and a sense of déjà vu.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...wait a minute..."He said, slowly realizing what was happening right now."Oh...I see what your doing..."Mikey giggled and rested his head on Raph's chest, hearing his heart beating at a soothing rhythm."I still miss him...but I'll get over it."

Raph smiled at the response."How soon will you get over it?"

"Kinda already got over it...until you brought him up again."He mumbled a little sadly. He could her his heartbeat quicken and chuckled."Relax, I'm just messing with you big bro."He heard his heartbeat slowly going back to normal and snuggled his chest.

"Don't mess with me like that."He scorned him half-heartedly.

"Are you kidding me? Your talking to Dr. Prankenstein! I'll give you a break for the rest of the night, though."He yawned."I'm tired."

Raph yawned as well and closed his eyes, feeling tired himself and ready to get a good night sleep."Me too. And...hey...lets hangout together. Just you and me tomorrow. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good."Mikey said happily drowsy and closed his eyes, before opening them up again."...Raphie?"

'So close!'

"...You think we'll ever see them again?"

Raph opened his eyes and stared at Mikey's own. He didn't know how to respond to that.'Spike is still out there, so we're probably gonna see him again...but...Leatherhead?'He wasn't so sure if he was ever coming back, or if he was even still alive for that matter. After a few moment of silence and staring, he kissed Mikey's forehead and hugged him closer, closing his eyes and nuzzling his head with his chin in a comforting manner.

"If Spike is really stubborn like me...and Leatherhead is as stupid as you...there's no doubt we'll see them again."He felt Mikey nuzzle him back and felt a small kiss planted on his left cheek. He smiled at that, and hoped his blush wasn't noticeable...or else his baby brother was going to fall asleep...permanetly.

Mikey closed his eyes and smiled, sighing in content."Goodnight, Raphie."He said just above a whisper.

"Sleep tight, Knucklehead."He whispered back softly. And with that being said, the two fell asleep and dreamed. They dreamed about their loved lost ones and the possibilities. The possibility of seeing them again.

To never miss them again...and getting over it.


End file.
